Louise Belcher
"Black the beast descends from shadows" -Describing Louise Louise Danger Belchor is a nine year old girl who is the girlfriend to Darwin and the rival of Lisa Simpson. She also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Spaceplane from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Louise has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. She wears her hair in pigtails with yellow ties, and is almost never seen without wearing her trademark rabbit ear hat. She wears a green frock and black sock-less Mary Janes. In "Ear-Sy Rider" she wore a blue hooded jacket with the hood up after her hat was stolen. She wears the jacket again with the hood down in "Ambergris" to conceal the ambergris. Her nightwear sometimes consists of a light green shirt and 3/4 length shorts, and more often a light blue classic pajama set. She sometimes wears pink or yellow rabbit slippers. In "Rigby's Burgers", after her left arm got cut off by the empire. Mordecai and Rigby gives Darwin and Louise a red bionic right arm and a blue bionic left arm. Personality Louise likes to mess with people who she thinks are idiots, especially her school's guidance counselor. She has a Machiavellian and controlling personality. Thriving on drama and adventure, she will go to great lengths to create them, even if it means endangering herself and her family. To exemplify her Machiavellian personality, she laughed at the sinking of the Titanic look alike cruise ship. In most episodes, she will manipulate people into thinking or acting a certain way. For example, in "Human Flesh" she starts the rumor about the burgers containing human flesh to her class and then continues to reinforce the lie throughout the episode. In "Crawl Space", she convinces everyone that Bob, who was stuck in the crawl space, was dead and haunting the burger joint; she continues even when Mr. Frond gets involved. Unlike her siblings, Louise is incredibly cunning and intelligent for her age. She understands how to control a situation and get people to do whatever she wants. Even if she is blamed, she is usually able to charm herself out of the situation. She seems to enjoy causing pain and misfortune to others. She also likes to frequently slap people, either out of malice or possibly as a sign of affection. After she and Tina are caught hiding on a tour bus in "Boyz 4 Now", she slaps Boo Boo, a member of a boy band whom she had a crush on. Louise often uses her intelligence to her advantage, especially for vindictive purposes. Nonetheless, she maintains a loyalty to her family, defending Tina against a bully, Tammy, on multiple occasions. However Louise occasionally is depicted to have a soft side, specifically she shows incredible affection to her father 1. Underneath her cunning exterior, Louise has consistently demonstrated that she loves her family. A phrase she says often is "Son of a bitch!". She has multiple Kuchi Kopi themed objects, from night lights to radios. Like Darwin, Louise is misadventurous, smart, clever and fun. She is very forceful and easily angered. History Louise was first seen on the episode, Rigby's Burgers. However, this isn't her history or origin. Louise was cursed with a powerful power which os fire that isn't controllable. Especially during her emotions. She can control them at times, but not through emotions. Relationships Love Interest Darwin Watterson Family Bob Belcher Linda Belcher Gene Blecher Tina Belcher Aquientice Lisa Simpson Louise and Lisa are rivals mostly because of Lisa's jealously, buy must deal with each other to be on the same team so they are aquientices. Friends Fluttershy Louise says Fluttershy is the quietest person ever in "Face your Fears". In the same episode, Louise was concerned about Fluttershy and convinced her to face her fears of thunderstorms. Raven Sabine Wren Tristan Wren Weapons *Gambol Shroud *Water Sword *Blue Bionic Left Arm *Ninja Star *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver File:GSTFull.gif ElementalWaterSwordDesignwitheffects.png|Water Sword Openbionics640x0.png|Darwin's red bionic right arm and Louise's blue bionic left arm Tumblr mee5almD6N1qli28t.png|Louise's Ninja Star Physics Gun.jpg Saber gauntlet by jedimsieer.png|Louise's Saber Gauntlet Green lightsaber by shadow ms.jpg|Louise's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver05 by elkaddalek-d3dpihh.jpg|Louise's Sonic Screwdrover Gallery Louise 2.png Bb55027c0da7b7a9c3166f10b602dafe.jpg lb1.gif images (17).jpg images (16).jpg images (18).jpg Smash bros movesets part i louise belcher by benmccloud-d71ccxo.png S06e08 171.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Park member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Cyborgs